challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/And the Winner Is...
And the Winner Is... is the twenty-third and final episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the winner of Small Mart is revealed. Transcript *Celeste Zest Cake: Hey, Celeste Rainbow Dress! *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Huh? What is it? *Celeste Zest Cake: Well, I was thinking about some stuff, and I thought of something that might be a really cool coincidence. What if this season had a secret message similar to the one in TSG? *Celeste Rainbow Dress: You mean if you took the first spoken word of the first episode, the second spoken word of the second episode, and so on, all the way to the 25th spoken word of the 25th episode, and put them all together, you'd get a message? *Celeste Zest Cake: Yeah! What message would you get if you did that? *Celeste Rainbow Dress: I don't know. Probably nothing. *Announcer: Hey, who wants to leave the TLC? *All the eliminated contestants: Me! *(The eliminated contestants are set free.) *Announcer: Eliminated contestants, go sit in the bleachers. It's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *The points are gone! We are free of them now, but we look on to the moment that we see the next slice of cake, a step closer to the prize brought on by Cake at Stake!) *Announcer: Sarah Fairy Cake, Freda Fern, and Pina Pineapple, one of you will win Small Mart. Let's see who the eliminated contestants want to win. *Celeste Zest Cake: Well, I think Sarah Fairy Cake should win Small Mart. *Cheeky Chocolate: I say Freda Fern, because she never got Small Mart in the TSG finale, despite winning it. *Jessicake: I also say Freda Fern. *Spilt Milk: I guess I'll vote Pina Pineapple. *Kooky Cookie: I choose Freda Fern. *Tayler Tee: I vote Pina Pineapple. *Buncho Bananas: So do I! *Nina Noodles: I guess I'll pick Freda Fern. *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Freda Fern. *Cupcake Queen: I also pick Freda Fern. *Apple Blossom: Sarah Fairy Cake! *Toasty Pop: I guess I'll pick Freda Fern. *Donatina: I say Freda Fern. *Suzie Sundae: I think I'll pick Sarah Fairy Cake. *Connie Console: Go Freda Fern! *Philippa Flowers: I'll also choose Freda Fern. *Lippy Lips: I'm going to choose Pina Pineapple. *Lola Roller Blade: I pick Sarah Fairy Cake. *Strawberry Kiss: I guess I'll vote Pina Pineapple. *Strawberry Kiss' sister: I vote Freda Fern! *Slick Breadstick: Freda Fern was on my team in BFT, so I vote her. *Announcer: That's four votes Sarah Fairy Cake, eleven votes Freda Fern, and five votes Pina Pineapple. *Freda Fern: So does that mean I've won Small Mart? *Announcer: Yes, you did. *Freda Fern: Yay! Who gets to come into Small Mart? *Announcer: Freda Fern, it's time for you to decide who you're going to let into Small Mart. *Freda Fern: I'm going to let everyone who competed this season and the recommended characters in the LOL into Small Mart. *Pina Pineapple: Yeah, I messed up with that last time. Good thing you're not repeating my mistake, Freda. *Sarah Fairy Cake: But if Small Mart isn't getting eaten this time, is there even going to be a second season? *Announcer: Actually, there will. But the contestants that will be competing is everyone that appeared in the episode Be Mine, Cutie, along with Shopkins from past episodes. *Sarah Fairy Cake: Well, that oughta be interesting...